Beauty
by Nilaexn
Summary: -Unrequited Zemyx- 'Beauty is but skin deep.' In which Zexion shows his true colours, and Demyx is left broken against the wall. 2nd of 26 Ways Series


Hey! Do you reckon I can say _'Hey guys; Blobtu's back!'_ yet? …I don't.

Anyway, this is the second of my _'26 Ways'_ series. I was meant to post it on Friday, but… I was feeling kind of depressed and pulled up the 'Emo-act'. But you guys don't want to know all the details about my personal life (at least, I don't think you do… O.o), so I won't tell you.

_26 Ways_ is a whole bunch (coughcough26coughcough) of one-shots that are either Zemyx, or centered around Demyx and/or Zexion. The thing they all have in common is that they're all about/based on/has something to do with a proverb of some sort, and it's what the chapter title is named after. Of course, I could just put them all together, but I won't because that's my way of cheating.

And just in case I don't have the proverb included in the story itself, I type it down at the bottom. And even if it in it, I still put it there coz it's another way of cheating... (...This is exactly the same thing I put on the 1st one... :P)

The first of the _'26 Ways'_ series can be found on my profile thing coz it won't let me post it up here.

Anyway, enough about other things. On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Oh, lovely, shiny Discalimer, how I hate you so! Making me state that I do not own Kingdom Hearts (1 OR 2… v.v) no matter how much I whine or beg or plead. It belongs to Squeenix, Disney and that person that thought it up whose name seems to elude me! …I do not own Homer Simpson, either. But I don't really think I need to state that, seeing that he's only mentioned briefly.

* * *

**"B"eauty**

Zexion hated life.

No, that was wrong. Zexion hated _his_ life. But, more specifically, he hated the people in his life. Even more specifically, he hated the people in his life. Even more specifically than _that_, he hated Organization XIII. He hated every single Nobody within the confines of Castle Oblivion and the Castle That Never Was. Hated them with every single itsy bit of feeling that coursed through his body. Hated them with _passion_.

Which is a lot to say for someone that technically can't feel such things.

Oh God, Allah, whoever looks over the Nobodies, pity anybody – or, more specifically, anyNobody – that crossed the boy's path. Waves of distaste and revulsion rolled off the slate-haired boy, warding away any Nobody that might dare approach him in his 'temper-tantrum mood', as Demyx called it.

Zexion liked things to be specific and definite. He liked cold, hard logic. He liked to know things, and to know those things wouldn't change. He did not, however, like having his mind jumbled up and handed back to him. He did not like having his views changed, or to change his view for someone else. He did not like this one bit.

Maybe this was why, when he heard there was a change of plans, he three a 'hissy-fit' and stormed out the shiny white door that marked the entrance to the Meeting Room of Naught. Maybe this was why he was currently walking down a random corridor, ready to rip off the head of the first Nobody he saw. Maybe, but it did not explain why he did not follow his instincts of 'kill' when Vexen warped up in front of him.

"Zexion, you're needed in the-"

"No." God, it sounded like his voice had been ground up against sandpaper. Like he hadn't spoken in _years_. Some would say this was, indeed, the case.

"But-" Vexen began, but was once again cut off.

"I'm sorry, Vexen, but Xemnas is going to have to wait. Now go away, if you would please. I'm going to my room to pull up the 'Emo act.' I do not wish to be disturbed. Thank you," Zexion sighed, walking past Vexen, who simply shrugged and teleported away.

Well, now that Zexion had a short-term goal in mind, he was fully intending to finish it. Not that he was planning to pull up the 'Emo front'. Zexion despised being called 'emo', or any other stereotype floating around the Castle That Never Was. He was sick of everyone harping on about his 'emo-ness' and how he needed to lighten up. What was there to 'lighten up' about in this hell-hole?

The only person that he really didn't mind too much was Vexen, and that was because they had both been apprentices under Ansem the Wise as Somebodies. Even and Ienzo, studying under Ansem. It wasn't much different now. Vexen and Zexion, working under Xemnas.

Xemnas. Xemnas annoyed Zexion, yet he had always held some respect for the silver-haired Nobody. But his incessant rant of hearts and darkness and Keyblades stretched most of the Organization. However, Saïx was the only one to say something about it. And even then it was only an indirect suggestion.

Of course, he never listened to Zexion. Being the youngest in the group, he was obviously the least mature and the prime target for bullies. Even as Somebodies, they all beat him once out of the sight of Master Ansem. Not that he would do anything, the old fart. He knew what was going on, but did he help? No. Unhelpful little bugger.

Of course, it didn't matter anymore. What's done is done. Which is exactly what Xemnas said when they had all become Nobodies. It was what he said when an Organization member 'disappeared'. It was what he will say when Demyx 'disappears'.

Oh, he knew about Demyx's suicide mission. Almost everyone did, even if Demyx himself didn't. Xemnas had been planning, for some time now, to put him up against Sora. They knew he would take the bait. Then again, why wouldn't he?

He was actually worried a bout the blonde Sitarist. Or, he would be, if he had anything left to pity with. Demyx was happy, oblivious, strong, caring, all the things not usually found in a Nobody.

In a way, Zexion was jealous. Demyx still had most of his feelings and memories from his time as a Nobody. However, apart from his time as an apprentice, Zexion could remember nothing. To him, it was insulting how much the others knew.

Axel showing up did nothing to lighten his mood.

"Go away, Number VIII, or so help me I will rip your head off and feed it to your beloved fire," Zexion growled, pushing past the red-head and continuing on down the hall. "I have business to attend to."

Axel stepped back, somewhat surprised by Zexion's threat. "Hello to you too, Zexion. Now, I don't want to interrupt you in all your emo-ness, but-"

"For God's sake, I am _not_ emo!" Zexion screeched, and Axel blinked as he teleported away. Needless to say, he was not pleased when he realized Axel had followed him. "Goddammit, Axel, what do you want?"

Axel blinked again. He walked forward and placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder. The slate-haired boy had to suppress a shudder as Axel faced him with the most serious expression he had ever seen the red-head give. "Be careful, Zexion. There is someone in this shit-hole he call home that actually cares for you. Don't ruin what you have by making a stupid decision."

Zexion shrugged Axel's hand off, averting his eyes. "No one has ever cared for me all my time as a Somebody, nor here as a Nobody. Why should they start now? Besides, Nobodies cannot feel.

VIII smiled sadly. "That's what I said too. And before I knew it, I hade gone and ruined the relationship between the only person I ever really liked. Besides, what's to stop someone from starting to care now? Nobodies do have feelings, you know. They're just buried deeper than other peoples."

Zexion sighed. "Thank you for your words of wisdom, Axel, but you really have worn out your welcome. I suggest you leave. Now," he added when Axel didn't move.

The red-head grinned, and saluted Number VI. "Right-o, cheerio! Or, as Homer would say it, uh-oh, spaggetio!" With those parting words, Axel teleported away, Zexion rolling his eyes. That pyromaniac was just a hyper ball of… _stuff_. Stuff that liked to burn other stuff.

Zexion sighed, and continued his walk down the corridor. His meeting with Axel unnerved him. It wasn't as much the words shared as it was the expression used to convey them. He had never seen him so solemn in his entire non-existence. Then again, even the most hyper of all people – or, in this case, Nobodies – are allowed to be serious every once in a while, right?

But even with all facial expression asides, it still worried him. What did he mean by there being someone who cared for him in the Castle That Never Was? A Nobody? A Heartless? Or was there even the possibility of a Somebody floating around somewhere?

Hard as he was thinking, his musings were knocked out of his head when he crashed into something. Or, more specifically, a some_one_. No, sorry, a Nobody. "Ah, sorry, Zexy!" The aforementioned Nobody called out.

Zexion looked up to see Demyx standing there, shuffling his feet. He felt something within him react to the sight of Demyx, but he shut the feeling down and hid it away like a shameful secret. "Number IX. What do you want?"

Demyx pouted. "I told you to just call me Demyx, not 'Number IX'. It makes me seem like some sort of creepy stalker person if I'm called Number IX all the time. Besides, it feels so impersonal to be Number IX and nothing else."

"If you're here to just blabber on, then please go away. Unlike some, I have some important business to attend to," Zexion growled, glaring daggers at the poor blonde in front of him.

Demyx cringed. Despite being taller and – this termed used very loosely – older than the slate-haired boy, he still managed to make him feel like a mouse in a cage before a lion. "Um, well… Me, Axel, Xigbar and Luxord were planning on having a welcoming ceremony for the newbie, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

Ah, yes. The newest member, officially naming them Organization XIII. The boy was apparently the Nobody of the infamous Keyblade master, Sora. He sure didn't act it, moping around the Castle all the time. Then again, most newly turned Nobodies tended to do this. The separation from their other and, more importantly, their heart was harsh and anything but smooth.

Yet, the odd request struck him wordless for a few seconds. "And what makes you think that I want to congradulate a new member when he clearly does not want to be here? Now leave me alone! How hard is it for me to get some goddamn peace around here?!" He yelled and stalked off.

Demyx gasped, running after him and grabbing his arm. The sudden contact made Zexion shiver, but, like all other feelings, he shut it down again. "But, Zexy-!"

_**SLAP!**_

Demyx blinked, staggering backwards as he held his hand against his throbbing cheeks. Tears threatened to spill down from his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"Why can't you people leave me alone?!" Zexion yelled (screamed) as Demyx watched, surprised (scared) at his sudden outburst.

"Zexy-"

"Don't call me that!" Zexion yelled again. "Number IX, tell me, why the hell are you so damn happy around me all the time?!" He shoved him back. Demyx winced as he hit the wall and slid down it. "Why?!" He screamed and, without hearing Demyx's reply, turned around and stalked off.

Whimpering, Demyx stared – longingly? Hopefully? – after him. "Because… I love you, Zexion." But if the slate-haired boy heard, he didn't turn around.

And just like that, any feelings Demyx still held for his superior disappeared and were replaced with something a lot more familiar.

Hate is such a strong word.

* * *

"_Beauty is but skin deep."_


End file.
